Doble Life
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: El un chico malo, ella una chica tímida y reservada, poco a poco ambos se interesaran sin querer pero algo o algunos trataran impedir la unión de ambos jóvenes.


En base a muchas cosas él era diferente a los demás chicos, inclusive diferente a su propio hermano; a pesar de ser gemelos.

Aunque se peinara igual, vistiera igual, se expresara de la misma manera al parecer los demás no lo notaban.

_"que debo hacer"_

Su hermano "mayor" tenía el ojo de todos sobre el: popular, inteligente, ameno, agradable, interesante…blah blah blah pura basura según su criterio pero…aunque el deseara hacer las mismas cosas no podía, estaba jodidamente seguro que él era malo, el estudio le aburría, los deportes lo hastiaban, vamos no podía conversar con alguien sin exaltarse y echar la conversación a la discusión continua…

Como, como lo hace con un demonio él era perfecto…lo envidiaba; en aquel entonces la atención de sus padres (vivos aun) eran para su hermano la luz de su hogar…y después de la partida inminente de ellos el siguió siendo el que llevo la batuta

-ahora solo somos tu y yo—decía el mayor sonriendo forzadamente—esforcémonos juntos…hermano

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza con total parsimonia

-sueño—dijo el joven entrecerrando su mirar levemente para después incorporarse lentamente en su lecho desordenado.

Miro a su alrededor y dejo salir un bufido cansado y oriundo mientras a tientas buscaba algo sin éxito alguno.

Se levantó de la cama dejando caer al suelo las sabanas sin tomarles en cuenta y siguiendo su camino a lo que parecía ser un cuarto adjunto, murmuraba palabras inconscientemente, maldiciones y oraciones atropelladas; lentamente se detuvo frente al espejo y miro su reflejo, suspiro con pesadez y procedió al aseo diario para después vestir sus ropas de escuela

Lo último que deseaba era ir al maldito colegio y escuchar las palabrerías de los ancianos diciendo lo que estaba bien de lo mal tomando en cuenta que él y su hermano no eran precisamente palomas blancas, soltó una risilla de esas que molestan por tener saña y algo de sarcasmo…típica de él, prontamente una voz le saco de sus pensamientos:

-que tanto ríes tu solo Lifty—dijo aquella voz

-no es nada hermano solo pensaba—dijo este dejando su risa y siguiendo su camino—rápido o no llegamos—sentencio abriendo la puerta de la casa saliendo, su hermano le siguió mientras hablaba cosas que el ignoraba.

Yacía tiempo que él se sentía bastante cansado de la rutina, de su doble vida…

Aquella tarde pareció sosegada solo por sus pensamientos que fluyeron de a chorros, ignoro cada clase y cada conversación que se armaba entre todos los chicos, al parecer en aquel ambiente él no tenía hermano ya que el mayor se la pasaba rodeado de halagos y comentarios graciosos.

Lanzo un último suspiro desaprobatorio y se acercó a la puerta que al abrirla dejo ver a una chica pelirroja, frunció el ceño al mirarle y esta se encogió al sentir aquella acción para después dejar ver un sonrojo

"tonta" pensó él.

-Oye…—dijo cortado manteniendo esa expresión de desagrado a la jovencita

-y-yo…- intento decir

-solo muev-

-que pasa aquí…-aquella voz lo corto y sabia de quien se trataba, levanto la vista y ahí tras la chica se hallaba un joven que le miraba inquisidor

Expresión despierta y mirada dorada, sus cabellos desordenados de un peculiar color similar al suyo…verde aunque más pálido…Flippy

-voy a pasar…-dijo de inmediato pasándolos de largo, por alguna razón ella le irritaba y el joven lo tensaba…

-¿estás bien?…-dijo el chico acercándose a la pequeña que se mantenía semi-recargada al marco de la puerta

-s-si…gracias –dijo ella entorpecida sonriendo un tanto temerosa y avergonzada

-déjalo es solo un acomplejado más—miro el camino que había tomado aquel chico—es solo un idiota…-dijo sonriendo levemente

-….-ella se mantuvo en silencio mirando el suelo

Desde niños él siempre fue así con ella y con todas las niñas, parecía que lo odiaba todo y a todas, las hacia llorar y luego salía corriendo y con Flippy era peor cada que se topaban el ambiente se volvía oscuro y pesado a diferencia de su hermano mayor él no parecía querer mover un dedo contra él; simplemente bajaba la mirada con una expresión frustrada y se iba de una forma brusca.

Sonrió levemente y luego miro al mismo lugar que el joven a su lado…

Por su parte el joven peliverde golpeaba constantemente una pared mientras se maldecía por lo bajo

¿Cómo era posible que no dijera siquiera algo? ¿Era tan débil acaso? Un caso perdido para él.

Sonrió de medio lado casi con sorna y pronto se recargo de la pared recordando a la chica pelirroja, frunció nuevamente el entrecejo y se regañó mentalmente, el pensando en una chica como esa; torpe, ingenua, tímida…Flaky…odiaba esas cosas de esa chica, por alguna razón ella le daba una sensación de molestia, pero simplemente no podía hacer absolutamente nada por el pretencioso chico con el que ella compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo, lo hacía sentir como si algo se rompiera…

-que estupidez…-dijo el mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras abandonando abruptamente el plantel sin mirar atrás, metió las manos a los bolsillos caminando sin importarle el hecho que todos le mirasen de manera inquisidora.


End file.
